


Doctor Winchester

by justanotherbusyfangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 09:49:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16851778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbusyfangirl/pseuds/justanotherbusyfangirl
Summary: Sam tells Dean he can help ease his frustration, as his doctor.





	Doctor Winchester

Sam’s nimble fingers quickly picked the lock on the back door of the medical office, Dean standing behind him and looking out for any interruptions.  

“Got it,” Sam whispered, turning the handle before slipping inside, Dean right behind him.  They turned on their flashlights as they made their way to the morgue, needing to get a closer look at the body from earlier. That obnoxious coroner just wouldn’t give them time alone with the body, so they had to come back after hours to check it out.

They went through the motions quickly, checking for bite marks, claw marks, punctures – anything out of the ordinary that they couldn’t check for earlier or ask the coroner for. After looking for almost a half hour, they came up with nothing, frustrating Dean completely.

“Let’s just go,” Sam finally said, admitting defeat.  They would have to start again in the morning, going around to interview more witnesses and hitting the books once more.

Dean sighed, slamming the drawer harder than necessary into its box and shutting the door, groaning as it clicked.

“Dean,” Sam said calmly, putting a hand on his brother’s shoulder.  “’s alright, we’ll figure it out.”

Dean nodded, rubbing at his temples.  “I know, Sammy, just frustrated.”

Sam squeezed Dean’s shoulder, leading the way back down the hall so they could leave.  Dean followed him closely, nearly running into the wall of muscle when Sam stopped in front of him suddenly.

“Wha-?” he said, bouncing off of Sam’s back and righting himself.  He noticed Sam looking into an open door and followed his gaze, seeing a small medical room inside.

Sam looked over his shoulder at Dean, a glint in his eye.  “Want to get some of that frustration out?” Sam asked, quirking an eyebrow up at Dean.  “I bet I could remove that frustration for you, as your…doctor.”

Dean’s face heated up at the implications Sam was sending him, wondering for a moment if he wanted to get into this right now with Sam.

Then he realized how turned on he was from just Sam’s words and headed into the room, stopping right next to the hospital bed.  He turned back to Sam, who was still standing in the doorway.

“Mr. Winchester, you’ll find a medical gown sitting on the counter there,” Sam pointed, stepping easily into the role of doctor.  “Please change and I’ll be back in a moment.”

Dean nodded, swallowing. “Yes, sir…Doctor Winchester.”

Sam smiled before closing the door between them, giving Dean the privacy he would receive if he were truly a patient.  Dean sprang into action, ridding himself of his clothes and pulling on the gown, which was completely open down the back.

The fact that Sam was going to have full access to his back made Dean’s cock jump as he sat on the stiff hospital bed, eyes roaming the room.  His stomach flip-flopped in nervousness, something that surprised him.  Sure, he and Sam had been together for years now, but they’d never done anything this…adventurous.  Dean was nearly naked in the middle of a closed and locked building, waiting for his brother to come in for a role-play…

Speaking of – Sam knocked on the door and cracked it open.

“Mr. Winchester, may I come in?” his voice rang through the room, air of confidence and authority following.

“Yes,” Dean croaked out, nervousness seeping through.  He cleared his throat as Sam entered and chuckled at the response, closing the door behind him for privacy.

Somewhere Sam had found himself a lab coat and clipboard, making the role-play all the more real. Dean gulped, a mixture of eagerness and nervousness catching in his throat.  

“So Mr. Winchester, I see that you are late for your regular check up…it says here that it’s been eighteen years since you last saw a doctor?” Sam smirked at his brother, trying to lighten the mood and make Dean a little more comfortable.  Dean got the message and nodded, acting sheepish.  “Well, we’ll just have to be thorough today, then,” Sam finished, setting the clipboard on the table and pulling a stethoscope out of his pocket.

“Whatever you say, doctor,” Dean replied, watching Sam closely as he stepped up to the bed.

Sam made a show of blowing hot air onto the stethoscope, warming the metal up a bit.  “Just breathe normally for me, yes?”

Dean began concentrating on evening his breaths, trying to think of anything other than the fact that his brother looked hot as hell in that lab coat.  Sam put the earpieces into his ears, placing one hand on Dean’s shoulder for balance and reaching the other around his back, putting the cool metal against Dean’s skin.

Dean shivered, unsure of whether it was because of Sam’s hand or the stethoscope.  He willed his cock to go down a bit, knowing that at this rate he was going to blow his load before Sam  _truly_  touched him.

“Your heart rate is quite high, Mr. Winchester,” Sam mumbled near his ear, as he moved the metal around to different areas of Dean’s back.  “We’ll have to try something to bring that to a more relaxed level.”

Dean nodded, gulping. Sam pulled away from him, looping the stethoscope back up and putting it in his lab coat pocket.  Sam grabbed a small hammer from the counter, turning back to Dean.  “Let’s check your reflexes, yes?”

Dean watched as Sam lifted the hospital gown up his legs, first uncovering his knees, but also continuing to slide it high up his thighs.  His large hand held the gown there, resting only a few inches from the head of Dean’s now leaking cock.  

Sam hit the hammer on Dean’s knees, watching his legs kick forward.  “Very good, Mr. Winchester,” he said softly, squeezing Dean’s thigh before letting go, the gown falling back over Dean’s upper legs.  Dean sighed at the loss of Sam’s hand, but quickly recovered at his next words.

“Next let’s check your spine, to see if there is any scoliosis or curvature.  Stand please, and turn around.”

Dean watched Sam’s face, seeing a hint of comfort and loving support behind his doctor act.  Knowing that Sam wouldn’t push him too far, Dean stood, turning so that his back (and the wide open back of his hospital gown) faced Sam.

Almost immediately, Sam’s hands were on his skin, fingers trailing down his spine as if he were checking the alignment of bones.  Dean knew, however, that Sam just enjoyed touching his skin, and shivered again at the thought.

Sam’s hands separated the fabric of the gown further, making it nearly slip from Dean’s shoulders, before his thumbs pressed against the base of Dean’s spine.  He spoke softly to Dean, “Now bend over slowly, let me see this spine.”

Dean gulped before following instructions, leaning his arms against the bed so that he was folded over at a ninety degree angle.  Sam gasped behind him, and Dean was sure he was enjoying the view of his brother’s cheeks spreading, the pucker of his hole enticing.  Dean’s cock bounced at the sound, enjoying the fact that Sam liked looking at him.

“Very good, Mr. Winchester,” Sam mumbled.  His hands slid down from Dean’s lower back to graze over his ass before he stopped touching Dean, pulling his hands away.  “I’m going to do a prostate exam now, Mr. Winchester.  Just hold still, please.”

Dean did as he was asked, listening as Sam turned to open a drawer.  He heard the sound of a jar opening, figuring that Sam had found the Vaseline the office stores there.  Dean spread his feet slightly, adjusting his stance to give Sam the best angle possible.

“So good, Mr. Winchester,” Sam said as his hand rested on Dean’s lower back once more, trailing downward to slide between Dean’s cheeks.  A moan left Dean’s mouth without him meaning to, his erection leaking steadily at the build up of tension.

Finally Sam’s finger traced Dean’s puckered skin, slicking it up before sliding in slowly.  Dean’s whole body released the tension he didn’t realize he’d been holding, relaxing completely at the intrusion.  Sam groaned as he felt Dean’s hole spread open for him, sliding in and out a few times before adding a second finger.  

Dean leaned forward more, his head resting on his arms on the hospital bed.  His cock bobbed with every movement of Sam’s fingers, aching in no time for something bigger to fill him up.

“D-doctor…” Dean moaned, keeping up the charade.  “Please…”

A third finger was added, Sam curling them just so, teasing Dean’s prostate.  When Sam was satisfied, he pulled his hand away and Dean could hear the rustling of his belt and pants being undone.  “Just hold still, Mr. Winchester…” Sam said, covering his cock with the Vaseline.

The hospital gown was falling off of Dean’s shoulders at this point, hanging off his arms and the bed in front of him without covering his body at all.  He thought about sliding it the rest of the way off, but the thought of being completely naked when Sam was still mostly clothed made him nervous, besides: Sam had told him to hold still.

Soon Dean felt the blunt head of Sam’s dick against his hole and subconsciously spread his feet just a bit farther apart.  Sam guided his cock inside with one hand before gripping at Dean’s hips, pushing forward until he was completely sheathed.

Dean’s cock was leaking onto the front of his gown and the floor, but he didn’t care.  He pushed back against his brother, silently telling him to move.  

Sam got the memo, beginning a smooth rhythm in and out of his brother.  He leaned over Dean’s body, mouthing at his shoulders from behind. “Just let that frustration out, Dean,” Sam whispered, wanting to help Dean get back to his carefree, normal self.

Dean didn’t stop the noises that were escaping his lips, a mixture of Sam’s name, curses, and groans. Sam encouraged him, angling just right inside of Dean’s body and his hands roaming.

Finally Sam’s hands found Dean’s erection, pumping him with one hand in time with the thrusts of his hips. His other hand moved down to fondle Dean’s sac, pulling and squeezing just the way he knew Dean enjoyed.

There was no stopping it as Dean came all over Sam’s hand, staining the front of his gown with his come. The tightening of Dean’s walls around Sam had the younger following quickly, spilling into his brother.

Sam kept himself wrapped around Dean, not wanting to break the moment by pulling away.  He kissed at Dean’s shoulders while their breath slowed from heavy pants, mumbling nonsense words of endearment.

Finally Sam stood up, pulling out of Dean and stepping away.  It took Dean a pause to stand himself, his legs exhausted from the position he’d been holding.

Dean turned, pulling the gown back on from where it was hanging off his arms.  He looked up at his brother, the side of his mouth quirking up. “Thanks, Doc,” he offered, and Sam huffed a laugh.

“Anything to help out my patient…” Sam replied, keeping up the charade a bit longer.  Finally they both broke, giggling like schoolboys at the situation.

“Well that was fun,” Dean said, cleaning his front and between his legs with the hospital gown before reaching for his boxers.  

Sam took off the lab coat, hanging it on the back of the door.  “Yeah, it kinda was.  You’re fucking hot in that gown.”

Dean looked over at the crumpled material, contemplating something as he continued dressing.  “I’d like to see it on you sometime, I suppose,” he finally said, looking over at Sam with meaning.

“Well then,” Sam replied, walking over and picking up the gown.  “We’ll just have to take it with us, won’t we?”

Dean grinned, liking his brother’s train of thought.  “Sure, Sammy.”  He stepped up to him, buttoning his pants and doing up his belt before catching Sam’s face in his hands.  He kissed him, smile on his face.

Sam sighed into the kiss, nuzzling when Dean moved to pull away.

Finally the moment broke, Dean pulling the door open.   “Now, let’s go figure out what we’re dealing with on this case.”

Sam nodded, heading out of the room.  Dean gave the hospital bed one last glance before following, smile on his face and frustration gone.


End file.
